Someday We'll Know
by Ry-Rain
Summary: a songfic


Someday We'll Know

By: Ry_Rain

Pairing: you'll find out

Rating: PG

Summary: Someone sings at the Dark Horse and its not who you think

Disclaimer: Song belongs to New Radicals characters from BoP belong to creators of BoP

A/N: Saw this song performed as a duet and absolutely fell in love with it. Just had to write a songfic with it.

* * *

Helena stood behind the bar, working feverishly, since the bar was packed tonight. There was barely any room to move around, even less then usual. "Hey," Helena said as she walked up to her boss. "What's going on tonight? Why's everyone here?"

"Because we're the most happening bar in town." Helena quirked an eyebrow. "Can't pull that off?" Helena emphatically shook her head. "Oh well. We have a special guest singing tonight."

"Really? Who?"

"Not really sure. Someone called and said they wanted to sing tonight. Didn't give me a name, just a description of what they would be wearing. I don't even know what they look like or if it's a girl or boy. The voice was completely monotone." Helena nodded. "Now get back to work. You should be getting some major tips tonight."

Helena stepped in front of two blondes. "What can I get you two lovely ladies? Milk?"

Dinah looked up and glared at Helena. "Could you at least gives us fruit punch or something so its looks like we're drinking?"

"Cranberry juice alright?" Dinah smiled and nodded. "Hey Gabby."

"Helena. Can I just get water please?"

"Sure, you feeling alright?" Gabby nodded. "Okay. Here are your drinks." Dinah started reaching into her purse. "Dinah, you know they're on the house. Why you still try to pay for drinks is beyond me."

"Thanks Hel. Come on Gabby." Dinah and Gabby grabbed their drinks and locked arms and tried to find a table. The found one right in the front.

"Dinah, if you don't mind me asking, why did we risk Helena getting pissed about us being here?"

"Because someone is supposed to be singing and I want to see who. I've heard she's really good."

"If no one knows who's singing can how can they know if she OR he is any good?" Dinah shrugged and sipped her juice. "Are you sure Ms. Gordon is alright with this?"

"Yes, Barbara is fine. She's actually probably the only reason why Helena isn't mad about us being here. Barbara probably called her as soon as we left."

"Yep," Helena said as she sat down next to Dinah and gave her a noogie. Suddenly the lights dimmed. "That's my cue. Be right back." Helena jumped onstage and grabbed a mic. The stage was so dark she could see a thing, even with her great night vision. "Ladies and Gentlemen, The Dark Horse is proud to present our guest. Unfortunately, we don't know her name so she'll have to properly introduce herself. Here she is!" Everyone in the bar clapped as Helena jumped back down and retook her seat. "I'm surprised Barbara didn't come with ya'll. She can never turn down a good live performance."

90 miles outside Chicago / Can't stop driving / I don't know why / So many questions / I need an answer / Two years later, you're still on my mind

"Is that Barbara?"

Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart / Who holds the stars up in the sky / Is true love once in a lifetime /**Just then the lights came up **Did the captain of the Titanic cry

"I didn't know Barbara could sing."

Someday we'll know / If love can move a mountain / Someday we'll know / Why the sky is blue / Someday we'll know / Why I wasn't meant for you

Does anybody know the way to Atlantis / Or what the wind says when she cries / I'm speeding by the place that I met you / For the 97th time tonight

Someday we'll know / If love can move a mountain / Someday we'll know / Why the sky is blue / Someday we'll know / Why I wasn't meant for you / Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

Someday we'll know / Why Samson loved Delilah / One day I'll go / Dancing on the moon / Someday you'll know / That I was the one for you

"Helena did you know she could sing?" Helena shook her head as she stared at Barbara up on the stage. It was just then she noticed Barbara was staring at her.

I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow / I watched the stars crash in the sea / If I could ask God just one question / Why aren't you here with me, tonight?

Someday we'll know / If love can move a mountain / Someday we'll know / Why the sky is blue / Someday we'll know / Why I wasn't meant for you / Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

Someday we'll know / Why Samson loved Delilah / One day I'll go / Dancing on the moon / Someday you'll know / That I was the one for you

Helena watched as Barbara slowly came down a ramp that she had not noticed before. She stood up and met Barbara halfway. "That was beautiful."

"Thank you." Barbara looked up into Helena's eyes. "I was singing about you." Barbara then grabbed Helena's hands and pulled her forward. Helena fell right in Barbara's lap, her lips centimeters from Barbara.

"I was hoping you were." Helena slowly closed the distance between them, closing her eyes only when their lips had made contact. Dinah and Gabby watched on with amusement, giggling at Helena's face when her and Barbara finally had to come up for air. "What are the two of you giggling at?" Helena turned around and glared at them.

"Leave them alone Hel. Come on, get me a drink please."

"Of course my lady." Helena quickly ran over to the bar and started fixing Barbara a drink.

Dinah smirked at Barbara. "Don't say a word Dinah."

"I didn't say a thing."

Helena returned with Barbara's drink. She leaned over and whispered into Barbara's ear, "You wanna get out of here?" Barbara blushed and nodded. The two of them quickly left, leaving Dinah and Gabby at the table, laughing so hard they were crying.

The End


End file.
